1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a framing and sheathing system for manufacturing wall panels, and more particularly to a semiautomatic system for framing and sheathing wall panels.
2. Description of Related Art
The vast majority of new construction requires framing of the wall panels. Framing and sheathing jobs can be time consuming and potentially dangerous. In addition to the inconvenience and safety issues themselves, this can cause a job to become expensive. It can be particularly challenging to do a high quality job within specific time and money budgets using currently available methods. This often requires workers to work at a speed that decreases accuracy and precision when framing.
Therefore there is a need to have an improved framing and sheathing system that can help workers to work at a fast speed without compromising accuracy and precision when framing walls.
In view of the above, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved framing and sheathing system which can manufacture wall panels at a fast speed yet without compromising accuracy and precision.
A further object is to provide an improved system which requires a minimum amount of manual intervention.
Yet another object is to provide a framing and sheathing system that produces wall panels at a competitive cost relative to the wall panels produced by the conventional techniques.